narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakura Rei
Rei Bakura (獏良 霊, Bakura Rei) is a kunoichi from Amegakure and possesses Storm Release, the Kekkei Genkai inherited originally by her ancestor who married to a Bakura. She gained the monicker Storm Angel (嵐の天使, Arashi no Tenshi) because she possesses incredible talent of Storm Release that is comparable to her younger brother, Yuri. She is a Queen-Rank Warrior and have the possession of the Regalia Weapon. She was blacklisted as an S-Rank Criminal after she joined Jūnigatsu as the Rokugetsu (June). Appearance Rei is a kunoichi with slender body and average height for a normal women. She has a pair of Heterochromia Iridis, one is red and another one is cyan. She has long beautiful blonde hair tied tidily with a ribbon, and her hair color is a trademark of Bakura who possess Storm Release, more commonly known as Royal Bakura. When she is in combat, she will wear her combat uniform which consists of a slightly curved light silver breast plate, silver gaunlets, iron boots along with pink dress rode within. When she is not, she will just wear a plain white dress. Personality She is warm and friendly female teenager who likes to help others who are in need as long as she has the power to do it. She doesn't fear of the possibility of helping a random person who is evil within, reasoning that some people are not completely evil and the reason for them to break the laws might be the unfairness of the world. Despite being strong in combat, she appears to be quiet and shy when it comes to social situation, just like Yuri. Furthermore, she will easily blush whenever someone praise her, especially her adopted father. She still possess this shy personality after she joined Junigatsu, though this doesn't seem to affect her during combat. Despite her gender, personality and appearance, she would be cruel and brutal when she is doing her mission. She will try her best to suppress her emotion whenever she is undergoing mission. Background Rei was born into a Bakura family who possess Storm Release which is inherited by a non-Bakura ancestor who possessed Storm Release who married into Bakura. Her family shared the same ancestor with Yuri's family. Unfortunately, her parent died when she was still an infant. Bakura Yohei and Ayaka adopted her as their daughter and later found that Rei shared the same ancestor with them near a garbage site. The couple treated her like their own biological daughter and taught all technique to her just like how they treated Yuri. The training led her to become a strong Storm Release user like her adoptive father and excellent swordswoman like her adoptive mother. During her childhood, she had no idea about the truth of her birth. She graduated with Yuri at the same year but different age. She tried everything to surpass him but she never succeed. She mastered her bloodline, Storm Release at the age of 9, however failed to catch up Yuri who mastered it at the age of 7. The genius title which she always dream of having is slowly being rob away by Yuri. When she was 11, she became Chunin after passed the test with excellent result with only one lost. The only defeat is when battling against Yuri, where they had a close and fierce fight. Although she gave her best, she just couldn't win against the Bakura Prodigy, Yuri. After the fight, their relation as sibling severed to where it cannot be recovered. She became Jonin at the same time with Yuri, despite passing with excellent result, nobody congratulate or notice her, her adoptive parent and siblings for exception. She was fine with it as long her family care about her until she discovered the truth of her background. When she knew that she is not the biological daughter of her adoptive parent, she felt being betrayed, cheated and absolutely sad. Shortly after the incident, she decided to leave Bakura Clan and Amegakure after a long thought. Being a high skilled kunochi with Kekkei Genkai, she was quickly discovered and invited to Jūnigatsu. She is given the artifact, Rokugetsu after she joined the organization. During the organization's reign, she defeated many Royal Swordsman she encountered with her legendary sword, Clarent. This earned her the title of Queen in the Swordplay World, even the Samurai's Leader amazed by her skills. She swore she will crush Yuri into pieces and proves she is stronger and suppose be the one who is respected by others. Abilities Storm Release She is an expert user of Storm Release, as seen she almost defeated Yuri, the Storm Release Master in a fight. Normally, she rarely uses Storm Release when she is out of tricks or in crisis because she knew the Kekkei Genkai consumed more chakra compared to basic technique. She is acknowledged by Yuri himself as Bakura Prodigy after she succeeded of mastering the ultimate Lightning Release technique, Raijìn, though Yuri already mastered the technique earlier than her. Kenjutsu She has plenty experiences in swordplay and owns a Regalia Sword, Clarent. She defeated many swordsman during the path of her reign. Her swordplay combined with Storm Release is almost fatal to anyone who encountered her. The strength alone could split various of hard mineral apart, even more disastrous and destructive than Ankoku Kiryū, though overall her Kenjutsu is weaker than him. Quotes * "It's just a matter of time. Nothing more and nothing less." Stats Trivia *"Rei" (霊) means spirit and "Bakura" (獏良) means auspicious. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Rei wishes to fight Yuri. **Rei's favorite hobby is chatting. **Rei's favorite dish is unagi. Credits *©Art of Rei : Saber from Fate Stay/Night *©Bakura Rei article is written by Bakura Yuri Category:Gatsu Category:Bakura Clan Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Female Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Storm Release User Category:Regalia Possessor Category:Swordsman Category:Queen-level Swordsman